A Mermaid's Tale
Synopsis According to many fairy tales and folklores, Mermaid's are creatures that have human upper body and a fish-like lower body, but what will happen if a Mermaid can't have its tail?. Agua ([[Regina Angeles]]) is the last descendant of the Mermaid's clan after being cursed by the Mermaid Queen, Queen Adhara ([[Barbara Toledo]]) because her mother Queen Amara ([[Irma Hernandez]]) had broken a Mermaid Law by marrying a mere mortal. Now living in a community with her step-parents as mere mortal far from her original home, Agua is currently working as a medical doctor in a well-known hospital in the province of Vestia in the Kingdom of Agua. Cast *'''[[Ian Gomez]] as Jerome Rives''' - ''step-son of Joaquin and the heir of Agua Mineral Company. He is smart and often boast people whom he thinks cannot benefit him nor he can trust. He is a very straightforward person and is often called a "liar" as he had fooled many people for the sake of his future company. His mother is never close to him as he hated the fact that his mother married a new "husband", so basically he is not very fond of both her parents. He later met Agua after Agua saved him from a gunshot wound that could have killed him and after that their life seemed to become much more intertwined '' **[[Alex Le]] as Teen Jerome **[[Felix Le]] as Young Jerome *'''[[Regina Angeles]] as Agua Fernandez / Princess Livia Mantok Jewel Agua''' - ''Princess of the Kingdom of Agua and the last descendants of the Mermaid's clan. Before she was born she was cursed by Queen Adhara and therefore she has to live like a mere mortal just like her biological father. Without a tail and a characteristic of a mermaid, she can't live in the main palace underwater together with her mother. On the human world, she lives with her step parents and currently work as a doctor. It is also revealed that she doesn't have any memories of who she truly is and that her memories will only be back to her when she finds her biological father, eventually according to Queen Adhara fate will eventually lead her to her father. '' **[[Sarah Lee]] as Teen Agua **[[Emily Soriano]] as Young Agua Guest *'''[[Isaac Fernandez]] as King Ferdinand Supresa Jewel Agua''' - ''king of Agua Kingdom. He is a kind hearted ruler and during his reign every people in his kingdom had lived a very prosperous life. After learning that his only daughter had been curse, he banned water inside his palace besides in a special occasion, but this secret was spilled out and he died while protecting his queen and daughter.'' *'''[[Irma Hernandez]] as Queen Amara Vestia Mantok Agua''' - ''queen of Agua Kingdom. Just like the king, she too is a kind hearted leader. She is often disappointed of her daughter's attitude and blames herself for raising her as a spoiled brat princess. Before becoming a queen, she is a healer. She will escape with her daughter into the kingdom of Millinea but died a few months later, due to a fatal illness, leaving Livia in the care of her friend who is a royal servant.'' *'''[[Catherine Angeles]] as Pearl''' - ''a mermaid who always look through Livia whenever Livia visits the ocean. She saves Livia but eventually got killed by her when Livia thought that she was going to kill her. Her soul remains within Livia and therefore the one that will eventually help her lift Livia's curse that is cause by her family as she considers Livia her friend when Livia once believed in fairy tales and the very first one to believe in her.'' **[[Krystal Rodriguez]] as Teen Pearl Information